Raised by Espers
by fairystail
Summary: Instead of being raised by the Dursleys Harry is found and raised by Shiva. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything neither Harry Potter of Final Fantasy

By the way in case it comes up Harry disappeared before anyone saw him so the scar is not an identifier of the boy who lived.

_**This is for spells**_

_This is for menta _

I hope you enjoy please review :D

* * *

Summary: Instead of going to the Dursleys Harry is instead found by an Esper and taken in and raised by the Espers until he get's his Hogwarts letter.

...

In the cold winter night a lady was walking down the street wearing nothing but a bra and loin cloth that seemed to be made of ice. That would have been unusual if it wasn't for the fact that this women was a pale blue color, with long hair only a slightly darker shade of blue as her skin. Her eyes were bright white and as cold as ice and every footstep she made did not leave any foot prints in the snow. This lady was the Empress of Ice and Snow, Shiva.

Shiva paused as she heard a cry coming from a house that was no more than a wreck. looking to investigate Shiva found two adults both recently dead and a baby boy in his crib crying.

"You poor baby" she cooed as she picked the baby up and gently rocked it in her arms.

The baby went back to sleep and Shiva smiled gently down at it "I'll name you Noctis" Shiva said as she left the house carrying the baby boy with her.

...

In the Himalayas.

"Hey mom I keep getting letters for that Harry guy again" said a ten year old Noctis as he walked into a frozen throne room.

Shiva who was lounging lazily on her throne of ice sighed "where is it from this time?"

"A place called Hogwarts" Noctis replied.

"Go get changed and we will go and visit this Hogwarts to fix this ok" she said kindly.

Noctis nodded and ran off returning a couple of minutes later in his white dragon-hide armour, with a tattered grey cloak similar to a dementors and a purple scaled gauntlet on his right arm.

Noctis grabbed his mothers hand and they disappeared in a flash of snow.

...

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The two appeared in Dumbledore's office coating the whole place in snow. Shiva turned to Dumbledore and coolly asked him "are you the one who keeps annoying my son with those ridiculous letters?"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Dumbledore asked trying to compose himself.

"I am Empress Shiva and this is my son Noctis now tell me why does he keep getting letters for this Harry Potter?"

Noctis watched with a smirk as Dumbledore tried to look anywhere but at Shiva's nearly naked body.

"I'm sorry. You see Harry Potter went missing ten years ago and the owls have been enchanted to find him the only reason your son would get Harry's letters is if your son...was...Harry Potter" Dumbledore said.

"My name is Noctis not Harry Potter old man" Noctis growled out.

"Now Noctis remember II did find you as a baby so your birth name could have been Harry Potter" she said gently.

"Excuse me my lady but may I ask what are you?" Dumbledore asked a little rudely.

Shiva glared at the old man "I am this boy's mother and if you hurt him your worst nightmare that is all you need to know old man."

"I apologize I did not mean to be rude" Dumbledore gulped nervously as the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"Fine" she said tersely "now what do you want with my son?"

"Har-Noctis is a wizard and I wish to give him an education in how to use his magic" Dumbledore replied.

Shiva nodded and turned to face Noctis "it is up to you. What do you wish to do?"

Noctis frowned sad "I don't want to be away from you and everyone else but it sounds interesting can I please do it?" he asked hopefully.

Shiva smiled "of course you can."

Dumbledore cleared his throat getting their attention "in that case this letter here has all that you need to know including your list of school supplies I look forward to seeing you on the first" he said hoping to get them to leave.

Shiva took the list and nodded to Dumbledore before she and her son once again disappeared in a flash of snow.

...

Platform 9 3/4 1st of September.

Everyone stared as a beautiful blue skinned woman in only a bra and loin cloth hugged her son goodbye.

"I'll miss you" she sobbed as tears of ice fell onto the ground.

Noctis was only barely able to keep from crying as he hugged his mom back.

"What do you think you are doing going out in public dressed like that" a round red haired woman shrieked angrily to Shiva only to be ignored.

"Make sure to eat healthy and pay attention in class" Shiva cried.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself you scarlet woman" the same woman shrieked still being ignored.

"And make sure to write" Shiva said kissing her son on the head.

"I will mom" Noctis said as tears started to fall.

"I can't believe a harlot like you would dare to go out with her son looking like that" the woman shrieked still "and why are you blue?"

Noctis stopped hugging his mother and turned to face the red haired woman "did you just all my mother a harlot?" he growled dangerously.

"Don't talk to me like that" she shrieked at Noctis.

"Do not ever talk to my son like that again woman or you will regret it" Shiva said causing the temperature to drop several degrees.

"Well if his mother did not dress like a scarlet women then none of this would be a problem would it."

"Honey" Shiva said in a voice as cold as ice "go board the train."

"Ok mom try not to kill her" Noctis said giving his mother a final hug before running off.

Noctis did not see or hear what happened next but the fact that the platform was covered in ice before he boarded the train lead him to believe the annoying woman had been frozen solid.

Noctis with a smirk on his face went searching for a compartment and was lucky enough to find an empty one.

Noctis closed his eyes and started to rest when the compartment door was open and a blond girl with a dreamy expression on her face walked in (I like Luna so she is joining Hogwarts a year early) "Hello" she said dreamily before sitting down and pulling out a newspaper before reading it upside down.

Noctis nodded at her before getting back to his sleep only for the door to open and a young red-headed boy walked in.

"Can I join you everywhere else is full" he asked nervously.

Noctis nodded before going back to his sleep. A second later and the door opened again and a bushy haired girl walked in "have you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one" she said in a bossy voice. Everyone replied no but instead of leaving she sat down and introduced herself "My name is Hermione Granger what are your names?"

"Ron Weasley" the red head murmured.

"Noctis" the boy said finally given up on sleeping.

"Luna Lovegood" the blond replied.

"Are you in your first year too? Have you tried any spells yet? I have tried a few and of course they all worked for me what about you? Are you muggleborns? i am. My mom and dad were so surprised when they found out I was a witch" Hermione said all in one breath.

Luna ignored the girl while the two boys looked at Hermione in shock that anyone could say so much in one breath.

Noctis reached his gauntlet covered hand out and tapped the window _**Frost**_ as he said that frost spread out from where he touched it and soon the window was covered in it.

"How did you do that you didn't even use a wand" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Of course he used a wand it's on his hand" Luna told her without looking up.

"No it's not that's a weird looking gauntlet" Hermione argued.

Noctis smirked "actually Luna is right. A wand is a foci for magic and my gauntlet is also a foci for magic so it is essentially a wand."

"Blimey where did you get it?" Ron asked.

"My Uncle Bahamut gave it to me for my fifth birthday" he said smirking.

"It must be nice having a dragon for an uncle" Luna said looking envious.

"Don't be silly there's no way that his uncle is a dragon" Hermione admonished.

Noctis smirked and gave Luna a wink "well as fun as this is i'm tired so i'm going to sleep" Noctis said as he ignored everyone and fell asleep.

...

Hogwarts, Great Hall.

"Now when I call your name you will step forward and be sorted into your houses" Professor McGonagall told them.

One by one everyone one stepped forward, placed the hat on their heads and then the hat would shout out a house and the person would move there. Hermione ended up in Gryffindor. Luna in Ravenclaw. Finally an unwanted name was called out "Harry Potter" everyone quieted down and watched, but Noctis refused to move.

"Mr Potter please step forward" Dumbledore said looking at Noctis. Noctis ignored him and waited.

"Mr Potter we can't continue until you step forward and get sorted" Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me sir" Noctis called out "but it seems that there is no one here by the name of Harry Potter so maybe you should move on to the next person."

"You are Harry Potter now step forward and place the sorting hat on your head" Dumbledore ordered quietly.

"My name is Noctis not Harry Potter" Noctis growled out.

"Mr Potter do as you are told this instance" Dumbledore thundered.

Noctis just smirked and ignored him.

After a few minutes of Dumbledore and the teachers ordering him to be housed and Noctis ignoring them Dumbledore sighed and quietly spoke "Noctis would you please just be sorted so that we can continue?"

"Of course sir why didn't you ask" Noctis said smiling innocently as he walked over and placed the hat on his head.

_"Good one Noctis the old man deserved to be shown he can't control everything" _came a voice in his head.

_"The name my mother gave me is Noctis and I refuse to be called anything else" _Noctis replied back annoyed.

_"Ah yes a real mothers boy I can see. hmmmmmm an interesting family you have there boy, dragons, demons and creatures of all types. Very interesting and such loyalty even though they are immensely powerful you would risk yourself if you thought they would be in danger. Then there is your courage you have faced down monsters that would make most men piss them selves. So is it Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" _the hat asked

_"Who cares i'm bored"_  
_"Well in that case i'll put you in _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out to applause.

Noctis placed the hat back on it's stall and went to the Gryffindor table.

After a few more minutes everyone else was sorted into their houses and after Dumbledore said a few words which Noctis ignored the feast began.

Noctis smiled as a hole appeared in the table and out of it came Carbunkle. Carbunkle was an Esper with the power to travel anywhere and he had slight control over time magic. Everyone gasped in surprise as a green rabbit looking creature with a red gem in it's head crawled out of the hole and started to eat food of Noctis's plate and the hole disappeared.

Noctis grinned and started petting the Esper "hey Carbunkle did you miss me?"

Carbunkle nodded and let out a small purr causing every girl in sight to sigh.

Noctis went back to his dinner occasionally feeding Carbunkle some as he ignored all of the questions everyone especially the girls directed towards him. Though Carbunkle seemed to really enjoy the attention.

After the feast everyone was directed to their dormitories and went to bed. Noctis stayed up a bit to write a letter to his mom.

"Hey mom how are you?

I know it has only been a day but I really miss you.

What happened after I left did you kill that annoying woman?

Most of the people here are really boring. Though one girl I met called Luna is really interesting she seems to be a lot smarter and more aware than anyone else.

I'm sorry but I don't have much to write hopefully tomorrow will be different.

Love Noctis

After giving the letter to Carbunkle and asking the Esper to deliver it to Shiva, Noctis went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I do not own harry Potter or anything else.

silvermane1: I thank you for reminding me about gringotts and his account but otherwise no shiva will not reopen the will or remove Dumbledore from being Harry's magical guardian because lily and James while Harrys parents they are not Noctis's Parents (if that makes sense to you) and as for magical guardian that does not mean anything because who could force Noctis or Shiva to do something they don't want to do :P. I will think about the blood adoption though that does sound like a good idea :)

Lastly I am very surprised out of 197 views I have 20 followers for this story i hope you all enjoy this next chapter :D

* * *

Noctis woke up the next morning to Carbunkle nudging him with a letter in his mouth.

"Morning Carbunkle" Noctis murmured grabbing the letter.

Dear Noctis

I miss you a lot thank you for sending Carbunkle along with a letter.

No I did not kill that annoying woman. Unfortunately a group of people calling themselves Aurors interfered just as I was turning her into an ice sculpture. They proceeded to throw spells and call me a monster. I was going to kill them for their impudence as I am obviously a goddess but however i doubt you would make many friends if I killed everyone on the platform so I restrained my self and gave them all frostbite.

I found out something interesting. After I showed those annoying people their place I decided it would be a good idea to open a bank account for you since you would need access to some money. So I went to go see the goblins and apparently you already had a bank account open though it was under that ridiculous name Harry potter. How can anyone call you that you are obviously a Noctis (Noctis smiled at that). I placed several trinkets in the vault for you and I think the goblins tried to make me their queen for some reason apparently , devil fruits, key blades, the staff of the ancients, etc are very rare. who knew?

Now be a good son and maybe I will see you on your birthday.

P.S Ifrit was crying.

Noctis was grinning trust his mother ti store a few trinkets and suddenly be worshipped as the goblin queen and Ifrit crying Noctis didn't think the flame demon knew how to cry.

Noctis got up and got dressed for the day in his white dragon-hide armor, his gauntlet and his school robes.

"Hey mate what's with the weird clothes?" ron asked watching Noctis dress.

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked confused.

"Well I know why you have the gauntlet and the school robes but what about the white boots and stuff?"

"Well just so you know it is the hide of a snow dragon and I am wearing it incase I get attacked" Noctis explained as if Ron was stupid.

Ron pulled himself up and placed his robes on straight over his pajamas "oh I get you, in case those slimy snakes attack you fair enough" Ron said understandingly.

Noctis just rolled his eyes at the red head and walked out down to breakfast, Carbunkle following behind.

As Noctis walked into the great hall he decided to go and sit with Luna in Ravenclaw. so he just casually walked over and sat down beside her noticing how everyone was sitting as far away from her as possible.

"hey Luna how's your dorm?" Noctis asked the girl.

"It's good though it is infested with Nargles" she said serenely

"What's a Nargle?"

"Nargles are invisible creatures that like to steal things as a joke" Luna informed him "when I woke up this morning my shoes were gone." When Noctis looked he did in fact notice that Luna was barefoot.

Carbunkle jumped up onto the table and gave Luna's face a lick making the girl smile.

"Look's like he likes you maybe he could help keep away the Nargles" Noctis said while glaring at the first year Ravenclaws.

Luna patted Carbunkle happily "he is so cute though how did he fit a world in his gem?"

Everyone looked at Luna as if she was crazy but Noctis just smiled "i don't know you would have to ask him."

Luna nodded and turned to face Carbunkle "how did you fit a world in your gem?"

Carbunkle just tilted his head as if thinking about it before letting out a small meow (I have no Idea what sound Carbunkle makes so he sounds like a cat). Luna nodded her head as if she understood him before resuming to pat the Esper.

"Hey Carbunkle think you can find Luna's shoes?" Noctis asked.

Carbunkle nodded before jumping through a hole in the table and the hole closed up behind him. A few seconds later another hole appeared and Carbunkle jumped out with a pair of shoes and rainbow colored socks.

"Thank you Bunkle" Luna said giving the Esper a kiss before she put on her shoes and her socks.

The two spent the rest of breakfast talking and Luna informed Noctis about many creatures that the young boy had never heard about until it was time to get to class.

"Watch this" Noctis grinned to Luna as he pent down and touched the floor Frost.

The floor from where he touched it was instantly covered in a thin layer of ice that spread outward until the whole floor in the great hall was covered. Noctis laughed as he watched everyone who was walking out of the great hall fall over. Luckily he and Luna was still sitting.

"Must have been the Umgubular Slashkilters" Luna said smirking slightly.

After the ice had thawed the two went to their respective classes.

classes that day was boring. Defence Against the Dark Arts sounded interesting but the teacher Professor Quirell did not know much. The Professor didn't even know that if you are petrified by a Cockatrice all you need is for someone to prick you with a gold needle and he advised to run away when you face a vampire. Noctis thought he would learn how to fight not how to act like a coward in this class.

Next class was Transfiguration. While it had the potential to be a great class they were starting a bit to low in his opinion.

"Mr Potter why are you not doing the current work of turning your matchstick to a needle?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Noctis sighed "Professor my name is Noctis not Harry Potter."

"Very well Mr Noctis why are you not doing the set work?" Professor McGonagall asked again.

"Because it is so basic" Noctis sighed "watch." Noctis tapped his matchstick and it turned into a needle, tapped it again and it was a miniature sword, again and it was a miniature snake and then back to a matchstick.

McGonagall was shocked never had she seen a first year student do so well and without a wand "Mr Noctis how did you do that? and without a wand?"

"I concentrated my magic thought about what form I wanted the object to take and then tapped it no big deal really and as for a wand my gauntlet is my magical foci" Noctis said plainly.

McGonagall was stunned the only person she knew of who didn't use a wand was merlin and he had used a staff. How was it that Noctis was able to use a gauntlet as a foci and to transfigure an object so simply required great magical control and magical power. McGonagall knew one thing Noctis was going to be a very powerful wizard indeed.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for excellent transfiguration and if you want I can talk to professor Dumbledore about moving you forward a few years" McGonagall announced much to the shock of the class and Noctis could see that Hermione was incredibly jealous.

"Actually Professor is there any chance I can use this class time to learn about becoming an animagus like you?" Noctis asked.

"Mr Noctis i'm afraid that learning to become an animagus is very difficult you it will take months possibly years to learn how and it requires a lot of knowledge are you sure you want to do this?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor."

"Very well I will lend you a few books next lesson you will read a chapter and write down an essay describing each chapter and what you learnt each week until I decide otherwise."

"Thank you Professor" Noctis smiled.

The rest of the class continued with Noctis just sleeping and Hermione doing everything she could to prove that she was more capable than Noctis unfortunately for her she was barely able to change the form of her matchstick into a needle. Hermione ignored Noctis for the rest of the day only to glare daggers at him.

The next class was History of Magic and seeing no use for history Noctis just slept through the class.

Last class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape. It was a class that Noctis found very amusing.

Snape walked into the class with his robes billowing out behind him informing everyone that there would be no foolish wand waving or incantations in his class. He then proceeded to do the roll and stopped at a name."Well well Mr Potter our new celebrity" Snape said voice filled with disgust, Noctis just ignored him.

"Mr potter where would I find a bezoar" Snape asked.

Noctis ignored him.

"Let's try again Mr Potter what would I use if i wished to breath underwater" Noctis ignored him again.

"What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"Professor there is no one by the name of potter in this class" Noctis said smirking.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for ignoring a teacher Mr Potter" Snape sneered.

Noctis just shrugged and went back to ignoring him.

The class continued with everyone splitting into pairs, Noctis and ron, and making a potion. Snape kept trying to anger Noctis and calling him Potter while Noctis just ignored the greasy professor.

Just before dinner Noctis got a letter.

Mr Potter please come to the headmasters office.

P.S. the password is Gumdrops.

signed Albus Dumbledore.

Noctis went to dinner.

halfway though dinner Dumbledore walked in and stood behind Noctis.

"Mr Potter is there a reason why you did not show up to my office?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

Noctis didn't even look at him and kept eating.

"Mr Potter please don't ignore me."  
Noctis ignored him.

"Mr Potter this is ridiculous" Dumbledore said losing his patience.

"Albus just call him Noctis" McGonagall sighed from nearby.

"very well Noctis can you please tell me why you did not show up at my office like I asked?"

Noctis turned around "But sir you didn't ask me you asked Harry Potter and we both know that is not me" Noctis said innocently.

Dumbledore felt like banging his head against a wall "very well. Would you mind coming with me I need to talk to you."

"Ok Professor" Noctis got up and followed Dumbledore to his office.

"I'm afraid your mother has been made a criminal by the Aurors and classified as a dark creature so you will not be allowed to return to her next year" Dumbledore said perhaps a little smugly. "You will have to go live with your aunt instead."  
"Hmmm" said Noctis as if thinking about it "no."

"I'm sorry what?" Dumbledore asked shocked someone would say no to him.

"I will not live with anyone beside mom." Noctis said stubbornly.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in this matter your aunt has been notified and will be looking after you until you are of age" Dumbledore said calm.

Noctis smirked "and how do you think you will make me do this when my mom can easily kill anyone who tries to keep me away from her?"

"She is not your mother your mother was Lily Potter not some monster" Dumbledore yelled finally losing his patience.

Noctis punched the magically reinforced stonewall making it crumble "talk about my mother like that again and I will kill you" he growled before storming out.

* * *

A few things

I Know Noctis seems over powered and he is BUT besides FF spells and touch based spells he is useless at magic, Wingardium Leviosa? he will blow something up.

Second: Any ideas on what his animagus form should be? no dragons or phoenixs but id be happy for any other idea :).

Third: noctis's birthday is Halloween (cause that was the day he was found) what do you think his family should do on that day

Finally I hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I do not own Harry Potter or final fantasy

How the hell did I get so many Favourites for only two chapters?

First things first the animagus form

-To the person who suggested a nundu while it is rarely used Noctis will not be one as simply it is too powerful all he would have to do is go nundu and moldyshorts and the death eaters will be destroyed sorry.

-i will try and stay away from ice/snow creatures as that is not very creative. no offence but i want something different.

-I do like the idea of a Chocobo, Coeurl or a pokemon though also feel free to come up with your own creatures the more creative the better :D

secondly pairings. i do not know if there will be a pairing or not but if there is i want to keep it from happening until fourth year as i just dont see romance happening at 11 or 12 or 13 so sorry you may have to wait.

Third his parents. Noctis does not care one iota about Lily and James. while he does respect their sacrifice he does not have any desire to learn about them.

Fourth politics will most likely not be involved in this story as most politicians are morons and I have no desire to lower my IQ thinking like them. but who knows what may happen in the future.

fifth there will be no summoning from Noctis maybe Luna but not i may give Luna somethingg so she can fight any ideas? (can be an item, lessons, a awesome power etc etc.)

* * *

For the next several weeks Noctis went to classes, only paid attention in potions, Charms (which he was terrible at) and Herbology, he slept through DADA and History and used Transfiguration to study Animagi. He spent the nights exploring the castle. he tried to explore the third floor corridor but could not get past a locked door. he found a room with a mirror standing in the middle of it but didn't see any point in investigating. Noctis wrote letters to his mom almost daily but otherwise he just continued to have fun.

Finally Halloween, Noctis's birthday arrived. Noctis was siting down having breakfast with Luna at the Ravenclaw table when the temperature in the great hall drastically changed. The floor of the hall was covered in ice that spread and ice crystals formed everywhere. The roof of the great hall erupted in fire and smoke. In the center of the great hall the ice and fire reached up and joined together before two figures walked out. One was Shiva, the other was the demon of fire Ifrit.

While the great hall erupted into screams of fear Noctis got up and carefully ran over to give his mother a hug.

'HEY SQUIRT MISS US?" Ifrit boomed silencing the great hall.

Noctis turned to face him and smirked "not as much as you missed me I heard you cried Uncle Ifrit."

Noctis and Shiva laughed as Ifrit, giant red skinned demon of fire and destruction blushed.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here?" came the calm voice of Dumbledore.

"We are here to see my son" came Shiva's proud reply. Everyone in the great hall's jaws dropped this beautiful blue skinned woman who appeared magically in Hogwarts which is said to be impossible claimed to be the mother of Harry Potter an orphan and the-boy-who-lived.

"I'm sorry but as I told young Harry you are a wanted criminal and have been classified as a dark creature so I am afraid I will have to ask you to surrender to the Aurors."

"Hey mom, Uncle Ifrit meet my friend Luna" Noctis said as he ran over to Luna and pulled her over.

'Nice to meet you two" Luna said curtsying.

"BWAHAHA SO THE SQUIRT GOT A GIRLFRIEND. NICE TO MEET YOU GIRL" Ifrit laughed while Shiva watched on with a knowing smile.

"Happy birthday Noctis" Shiva said leaning down and kissing his head, she then turned and gave Luna a warm smile "nice to meet you Luna Noctis has told me a lot about you."

A whip of fire came flying out of nowhere towards Shiva before it touched her Ifrit's arm reached out and grabbed it. Ifrit followed the whip to see it was connected to Dumbledore's wand.

"WHY DO YOU ATTACK US OLD MAN. WE ARE HERE TO CELEBRATE THE SQUIRT'S BIRTHDAY WE CAN CLEBRATE YOUR FUNERAL AS WELL IF YOU LIKE" Ifrit roared angrily flames surrounding him.

"You two are not wanted in this school now leave" Dumbledore ordered scared.

Ifrit walked forwards each step leaving melted stone foot prints. He walked up and placed his face right n front of Dumbledore and growled out "MAKE ME" these two words made the headmaster pass out.

Ifrit smirked before walking back to the group and throwing Noctis a small package **"**THIS IS FROM ALL OF US SQUIRT. HAPPY BIRTHDAY" with that Ifrit gave Noctis a smile before disappearing in a flash of fire.

Shiva gave her son a hug again "happy birthday Noctis" she murmured before disappearing in a flash of snow.

Noctis turned and faced everyone "so that's my family" he smirked and sat down continuing his breakfast.

The entire great hall broke into conversation about what they had seen. Several people were wondering what exactly the blue woman and the red man were? Several wanted to know how they appeared in Hogwarts and left so easily, several wanted to know how the red one was able to grab Dumbledore's fire whip, several were curious about what kind of gift they gave Noctis but everyone knew one thing they better not anger the boy if they wanted to live.

"They seem nice" Luna said sitting down "what did they give you?" she asked.

Noctis eagerly opened his present it was an object that looked similar to a watch "sweet they gave me a Grav-con Unit" he shouted out confusing everyone except Luna.

"Lucky" Luna pouted.

"I'll try get you one for christmas" Noctis promised.

"But you promised me a Chocobo egg" Luna said still pouting.

"No I didn't" Noctis said confused.

"Oh. Can I have a Chocobo egg for christmas?" Luna asked with big innocent eyes.

Noctis caved "ok you can have a Chocobo egg."

"Oh goody" she yelled wrapping Noctis in a tight hug.

The rest of the day went rather mildly everyone was too scared to talk to Noctis for fear of his family and not even the teachers would do anything to him that day. The only person not scared of him or his family was Luna who made several comments about Ifrit being cuddly looking. He was really excited to try out his new present but he didn't have a chance that is until Quirell came running in screaming about a troll in the dungeon.

While everyone panicked and the teachers made them go to their common rooms, seriously how stupid are they a big monster running around a school and they decide to make students walk around with out any teachers to protect them? bloody morons, Noctis grinned excitedly and snuck off to find the troll.

It wasn't hard to find the troll it was big, smelly and liked to crash into walls.

"Oi ugly over here" Noctis shouted getting the troll's attention.

The troll lumbered over and swung it's club at Noctis which the boy easily dodged.

"Too slow" Noctis shouted out dodging another swipe and faking a yawn.

Swipe after swipe Noctis dodged as he continued to tease the troll and further anger it into a frenzy. After the troll was angry enough for him Noctis decided to get serious. With a click of his fingers Noctis was covered in a blue electrical field of some kind as his Grav-con Unit was activated. With a taunting smirk he dodged a blow from the troll and landed on the wall sticking to it. With another jump he was on the roof right above the troll's head. Noctis jumped off the roof and using full force punched the troll in the head with his gauntlet covered fist.

"Damn troll's really are thick headed" Noctis murmured as his punch barely stunned it.

Landing on the ground Noctis tapped the floor _**Frost. **_Instantly ice began spreading out on the floor and up the walls until the hallway was fully covered. Noctis smirked as the troll slipped on the ice and fell over. Casually Noctis jumped onto the troll's chest and placed his gauntlet right over it's face. _**Blizzard **_a small snowstorm coming from his gauntlet hit the troll in the face causing it to roar in pain as it's face and head froze until the troll was dead. Just to be sure Noctis pulled back his fist and punched the troll shattering it's frozen head.

"Way to easy" he murmured a bit disappointed.

Noctis then proceeded to search the troll for loot because everyone knows monsters carry loot around with them. And that was how he was found in the middle of a frozen hallway searching a dead troll for loot.

"Mr Potter what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked annoyed.

Noctis ignored him and started whistling.

"Mr Potter stop ignoring me."  
Noctis whistle louder.

McGonagall sighed. While she respected the headmaster he was really slow on the uptake. "Mr Noctis can you please explain why you aren't in your common room?" she asked.

Noctis looked up and grinned "well Professor I decided what better way to test out my new birthday present than against a troll."

"You could have gotten killed you know" she said trying to look stern.

Noctis cracked up laughing "please a troll wont be able to kill me they are just to slow to be a threat."

"Mr Potter what is that blue glow around you?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Noctis ignored him.

"Mr Noctis hat is that blue glow?" McGonagall asked.

Noctis grinned wide "It's from the Grav-con Unit I got as a present. Watch this" as he said that Noctis casually walked over to the wall and started walking up it.

"Mr Potter I'm afraid I am going to have to confiscate it. Something like that is too dangerous in the hands of a child" Dumbledore said eager to get his hands on the item. He was ignored.

"Very interesting Mr Noctis. Twenty points from Gryffindor fr ignoring teachers orders and chasing after a troll and I expect a report on how you fought the troll and the full capabilities of this Grav-con Unit" McGonagall told the boy.

Noctis clicked his fingers deactivating the Grav-con Unit and landed on the ground. "No problem Professor I'll have it ready for you tomorrow morning" he said "now i'm off to bed good night."  
"Good night" McGonagall said as she walked off to her office and Noctis walked to the common room leaving a confused Dumbledore behind.

* * *

I hope you liked it :D  
sadly Dumbledore is not going to die anytime soon just incase you are wondering i want to make him suffer MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

The Grav-con Unit will let him walk on walls and roof and jump off high things without being hurt. It may get an upgrade in a year or two to have a null gravity feature but not ATM.

Sorry Shiva and Ifrit did not hang around for long I honestly had no idea what to do with them for this chapter but I wanted them to show up.

The other Espers will show up eventually just no idea when.

There will be no Esper pairings by the way.

Also I see Espers as being embodiments of a particular element or idea or something so they are all bloody tough and only a few would not be able to beat Dumbledore or moldyshorts in a one on one fight.

Please Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry that this chapter is a bit small.

I do not own harry potter, final fantasy or anything.

ok now on to replies to the reviews.

Whitewolf3190 you make a good point he does need a last name so for now on he will be Noctis Esper.

Silvermane1 Dressspheres are an interesting idea i'll think about it but if i do them then it will be more like Erza's armour from fair tail, the clothes will have different affects e.g magical strength up, agility up, etc instead of hey you can now only do healing spells.

AtlantizaFan sorry but Noctis will not be a grim as that is just a large dog. granted its a spooky dog but otherwise it's just a dog though an evee sounds interesting.

* * *

Noctis walked into the Gryffindor common rooms to the sight of Hermione Granger surrounded by books. She must have been surrounded by at least twenty and she was furiously reading them muttering to herself. Needless to say everyone else was trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

She looked up and saw Noctis instantly her face was filled with anger "What the hell were they?" she almost yelled out at him.

"What was what?" Noctis asked a little scared.

"Those two... THINGS in the great hall what were they?" she shouted.

Noctis glared angrily at her "did you just call my family things?" he asked dangerously.

"What are they? How did they get past the wards? How did the red one grab Dumbledore's fire whip? Tell me" Hermione ordered.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Noctis growled, everyone besides Hermione could see that he wanted to rip the girl limb from limb.

"Because we are friends and friends don't keep secrets."

Noctis let out a long cruel laugh. "Friends? You think we are friends?" he asked incrediously. "You ignore me because I am better than you at transfiguration. You constantly call Luna, Loony Luna. You always glare at me. You just called my family things. Tell me does that sound like we are friends?" he yelled the last part.

Hermione turned red and was obviously holding back tears "no" she mumbled.

Noctis sighed "i have no problem helping if you do not know something but do not order me to tell you something and do not make the mistake of thinking we are friends again. Got it?"

Hermione nodded her head before running to the girls room crying.

"Oh great now I'm the bad guy" he murmured as he looked at everyone glaring at him. "Anything else?" he shouted to the common room angrily.

"yeah" said Fred or George.

"What did you do..." the other began.

"...to your arm?" the first finished.

Noctis looked down and saw that his right arm was covered in blood. "oh yeah i killed the troll" he said calmly as he walked past them to the first year boys room.

...

The next morning the entire school was in uproar Dumbledore had tried to tell the students that the professors had captured the troll but rumors had sprouted up that a certain wizard had defeated the troll single-handedly. Several people had come up asking him if it was true and he just nodded his head before going back to his conversation with Luna on wether or not nargles would mate with moon rabbits.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione as she came up behind him her face blotchy and tear stained.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize I have been a bit rude to you since school began. I'm sorry" she said quietly.

Noctis nodded "ok then." and went back to talking to Luna who smiled nicely at Hermione.

...

The rest of the year went by rather quickly. Noctis spent more time studying Animagi and practicing with his Grav-con Unit and hanging out with Luna. Hermione made an effort and was actually starting to be nice to Noctis and Luna even though Noctis did not tell her what his family was.

Finally came the day everyone would leave to go home for the christmas holidays and Noctis was once again in the headmaster's office.

"Why am I here?" he asked the old man annoyed.

Dumbledore smile at Noctis his eyes twinkling "I saw that your name was not on the sign up sheet to stay here over christmas."  
"Yeah I am going home why do you care?"

"i just thought you would prefer to stay here christmas at Hogwarts is a wonderful experience after all" Dumbledore said trying to sound kind.

"I would rather go home now if that is all I have a train to catch" Noctis said getting up to leave only to find the door locked.

"I must insist that you stay" Dumbledore said still trying to sound like a kind old man.

Noctis smirked "and how do you expect to do that?"

"You will remain here until the train leaves and I have strengthened the wards so that your mother " Dumbledore spat the word "will not be able to come and pick you up. So as you can see you will stay here."

Noctis walked over to the window and looked out "it's a beautiful view don't you think?"

Dumbledore frowned confused. He expected yelling, threats and possibly violence he did not expect comments on the view.

"It is so beautiful I want a closer look" with that Noctis leaned so far out the window that he fell out, scaring Dumbledore.

Noctis laughed as he fell and just before he touched the ground he snapped his fingers and a purple gravity sphere surrounded him. He landed on the ground completely unharmed and then walked off to go catch his train.

Dumbledore watched him go in a mix of anger and amazement.

...

Platform 9 and 3/4

Noctis and Luna exited the train to see an interesting sight. spread out on the platform was a number of ice sculptures, every single one of them was of a witch or wizard with a wand drawn. Most of the witches or wizards on the platform were looking at the ice sculptures in fear or looking at Shiva in fear.

As soon as she saw the two Shiva ran forward and enveloped Noctis and Luna in a hug.

"How are you two?" she asked kissing them both on the head.

"Good mom but you may want to let go Luna looks scared" Noctis laughed.

Instantly Shiva let go and bent forward to look at Luna "i'm sorry Luna are you alright?" she asked worried.

Luna nodded but it was clear she did not want to be there.

"Luna are you ok?" asked a man who looked as if he had just crawled out of bed.

"i'm fine daddy" she mumbled hugging the man.

Luna's dad hugged her back and looked up at Noctis and Shiva "Luna mind introducing me to your friends?"

Luna introduced them still hugging her father.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter" he said beaming at Noctis causing the boy to blush.

"You are an interesting man Mr Lovegood you have not asked why i am blue or why i am looking after the-boy-who-lived. It is quite refreshing" Shiva said smiling at the man.

"He is happy you are happy. What else matters?" Xenophilius asked completely confused.

Shiva smiled widely at that "you two are lovely people if you wish would you care to join my family on christmas day?"

"We would love to, send Luna the information later but now we must be going" Xenophilius said as he and his daughter left.

* * *

again sorry the chapter was short but I could not think of christmas presents for Noctis and Luna so I leave it up to you guys to decide. Points for creativity :D


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long had writers block, then my comp decided not to work. it probably thought i needed to go out and exercise but I showed it by playing Playstation :D.

Finally I skipped a part of the story and left a list of what happened you will probably hate me for that but keep reading to the end you will hate me more there. I hate me right now for the end. also I did not make any mistakes so if you think I did I didnt.

I own Nothing.

* * *

Noctis smirked wide. He and Luna were back at Hogwarts and the headmaster was glaring at him. Noctis had enjoyed the christmas break. On christmas day Luna and her father had been introduced to all of Noctis's family and it was a great day.

For christmas Noctis was given several books on Esper magic (Final Fantasy based spells), a skeleton key that can open any lock, a pair of Spectre-specs from Luna that would help him see Nargles, a book on magical cats as Noctis had found out his Animagi form was a cat of some sort and most likely magical.

Luna had gotten several books from her father, a Chocobo egg from Noctis though it hadn't hatched yet, a book on basic Esper magic from Shiva and surprisingly Ifrit had given her a gift called Fire's Blessing though he would not explain what it did and the tattoo of moving flame that appeared on her left hand was the only sign of it.

That night while everyone went to bed Noctis snuck of to go explore the third floor corridor.

Without making much sound Noctis quietly snuck up to the third floor corridor and to the locked door. Using his skeleton key he unlocked the door and found himself face to face with a cerberus.

"this is going to be fun" he murmured before activating his Grav-con Unit and charging up the wall.

The great beast started barking loudly and snapping at Noctis barely missing him. With ease Noctis jumped off the wall and landed on the creature's middle head before punching it right between the eyes stunning it. one of the other heads whipped forward and sent Noctis crashing painfully into a wall. The cerberus advanced on him and he knew he would most likely die.

_**Sleep **_came a calm dreamy voice and Noctis watched as the cerberus fell asleep.

"You should have been nicer to Fluffy" Luna said as she calmly walked in and started petting the cerberus.

"Why are you here?" Noctis asked a little annoyed.

"The Nargles said that you needed help" she said dreamily.

"Oh. Well thanks" he said embarrassed.

No problem shall we continue?" Luna asked before opening a trap door that Noctis did not see and jumping down it.

Noctis shaked his head at the absurdity of his friend before jumping down after her. He landed on a plant and saw Luna sinking down through the vines of it.

"LUNA!" Noctis yelled out trying unsuccessfully to reach the girl.

Luna just smiled at him before disappearing from view.

_**Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire **_Noctis cast sending flames everywhere and burning the plant to ash. Noctis fell down a few feet and saw Luna standing there looking amused.

"Could have said you were fine" Noctis grumbled.

Luna walked up and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush "my hero."

Stunned Noctis watched as Luna went to the next room and he quickly followed after her.

The next room was a room that was filled with flying keys and a broom stick. Obviously you were supposed to use the broom stick to find the correct key and use it to unlock the door. Noctis walked up to the door pulled out his skeleton key and unlocked it.

"Well that was easy" he said smirking.

After going through the door Noctis and Luna found themselves on a giant chessboard. While trying to walk across the board the chess pieces moved in front of them blocking their way. Casually without breaking his stride Noctis picked Luna up bridal style and carried her up the wall and over the chess pieces.

Next was an empty room. The room after that had flames in front of a door and a table with potions and a puzzle on it. Instead of reading the puzzle Noctis just cast blizzard and extinguished the flames before opening the door.

Luna and Noctis found themselves in a circular chamber and standing in the middle of it was a familiar mirror. Luna walked up to the mirror and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Noctis asked worried.

"I-i see a crumple-horned Snorcack and my mother we are all so happy and you and your family are there as well" Luna said quietly crying.

Noctis ran up and hugged her forcing himself between her and the mirror.

"I'm ok now" Luna said after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" Noctis asked worried, searching her eyes for any sign of sorrow.

Luna nodded "what do you see in the mirror?"

Noctis reluctantly turned but all he saw in the mirror was himself and Luna. Before he could tell her as such mirror-Noctis reached into his pocket pulled out an amber colored stone and then dropped it back in the pocket. As the stone dropped into mirror-Noctis's pocket, Noctis felt it in his pocket.

...

This is the part where I got writes block so here is a list of what happened next.  
Noctis and Luna took the rock not knowing what it was.

Proffesor Quirell died of mysterious circumstances.

School year continued with Albus being a moron.

School year finished and Noctis was summoned to the headmasters office once again.

...

Noctis opened his eyes and looked around groggily "what happened?" he asked causing himself to wince in pain from a headache.

"ah Harry my boy you fell over and knocked yourself out. You should hurry and catch your train" Dumbledore said looking very pleased with himself.

"Yes Headmaster" with that Harry weakly got up and walked out the door to catch the train.

...

**Platform 9 and 3/4**

Harry walked off the train to see once again the platform was a winter wonderland with several Auror ice statues and Shiva standing there beaming happy to see him.

"Noctis I missed you" she squealed running up and giving Harry a hug.

Harry stiffened and forcefully pushed Shiva away "my name is Harry Potter not Noctis Esper please stay away from me."  
Shiva flinched at his cold tone "What's wrong Noctis?" she asked weakly.

"What's wrong is that a monster who does not even have the decency to cover up is calling herself my mother. I am not your son nor will I ever be your son. Why would I want to have anything to do with a monster like you anyway?" he growled.

"You-you don't really mean that do you Noctis?" she asked crying.

"My name is Harry James Potter not Noctis and yes I mean that why would i want anything to do with a disgusting monster who kidnaps babies. I want nothing to do with you ever again so leave me alone." he growled in a tone colder that Shiva herself. With that Harry walked away from the bawling Shiva to go find his Aunt and Uncle.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry the chapter is a bit short but oh well.  
Also i am ashamed that you guys think I would do something as...as lame as a compulsion charm or a imperius (none of you said it but i'm sure you were thinking it) read and learn of the awesomeness that is my writers mind :D  
i dont own Harry potter or final fantasy

* * *

**Inside Noctis's Mind**

There were two eleven year old boys sitting in a vast empty space. Each boy was sitting in overgrown plush chairs with a roaring fir beside them. One of the boys a black haired, green eyed boy with white dragon-hide armour, a tattered gray cloak and a purple gauntlet was held to his chair by thick chains.

The other boy also had green eyes and black hair but he also had a pair of glasses, large oversized clothes with holes in them and was obviously malnourished if his height and body weight were anything to go by. He was also calmly reading a book about Quidditch.

"How dare you make mom cry" Noctis raged pulling ferociously on his chains.

"That monster is no mother of mine" Harry spat "my mom is Lily Potter."

"She raised me and loved me as if i was her own child she is my mom dammit!"

"She took us away from our family we should be with the Dursleys not that bitch."

Noctis let out a cruel laugh "yeah cause the Dursleys obviously care for us. In a few hours of meeting them they called us boy and freak several times, gave you a black eye, forced us to cook them a roast dinner while giving us plain bread to eat and then locked us in a cupboard under the stairs. They are no family of mine and when i get free you and they will suffer."

"They are our blood family and they are looking after us and feeding us out of their wallets it is the least that we could do to help out around the house" harry said weakly.

"You're pathetic" Noctis spat "i would not let anyone treat me like a slave and if money is a problem for them then how do you explain the fact the two males are bigger than whales."

"At least I am not the one trapped in my own mind" harry said grinning.

Noctis yanked on his chains again "this is that dumb-as-a-doors fault he did this and when I get out of here he will pay."

Harry's eyes flashed "Dumbledore is a great man never insult him again."

"Let me out of here" Noctis cried.

"No you have been in charge too long. You have been alienating people around you by using Esper magic and strange items. using a gauntlet as a magical foci instead of a wand. Sitting with Loony Luna instead of your friends in Gryffindor. Eleven years of acting like a freak when all I want is to fit in with those around me. I am in charge now and I will fix the problems you have caused" with that Harry disappeared leaving Noctis alone.

...

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

The next few months were bad for harry he was underfed, worked hard for sixteen hours of the day, regularly beaten and insulted. it was bad for Harry but for Noctis it was hell to watch everything that happened and being unable to do anything about it. The once proud boy was ashamed.

Very quickly the beatings and malnourishment caused Harry to look like his mental self a weak and scared little boy. He still refused to listen to Noctis about standing up for himself saying that they were family and all that he had.

one day when Harry was cleaning the house from top to bottom for the Dursleys guests that night Harry met a strange creature it was the size of a small child, covered in wrinkles with huge bat ears and even huger eyes and it was wearing a filthy pillow case.

"Eeer hello?" harry said uncertainly.

_"Master of the english language right here" _Noctis remarked sarcastically.

"Master Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts" the creature shouted in a high pitched voice_._

"Errr why?"

_"And you are the one in charge! I am ashamed to share the same body as you."_

"Terrible things are happening at Hogwarts. Master Harry Potter must not return" the creature shouted.

"I must go back to Hogwarts. i can't stay here. I hate it here."

_"And yet you hurt the only person who would want to take us in and love us unconditionally. Moron."_

"Why would master Harry Potter wish to return to a place where he has no friends that would even write him?"  
Harry paused "how did you know that no one was writing to me? Did you have something to do with that?" he asked suspiciously.

the creature looked down sheepishly as a bundle of letters appeared in his hands "Dobby thought if Master Harry Potter did not receive any letters. Master Harry Potter would not want to return back to Hogwarts."

Harry lunged forward to grab the letters only for Dobby to dodge out of the way "give me the letters."

"Only if Master Harry Potter promises not to return to Hogwarts."  
"Never" Harry yelled lunging forward again. This happened several times until Harry was able to grab a hold of the bundle.  
"Dobby is sorry for this but Master Harry Potter must learn to listen to Dobby" with a click of his fingers Dobby disappeared in a loud explosion completely destroying the kitchen as he left.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" screamed vernon Dursley as he walked into the house.

"It's not my fault" Harry mumbled weakly.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!"

"B-but..."  
"OUT!"

With that Vernon grabbed Harry by the neck and literally threw him out of the house.

_"Hahahahaha serves you right" _Noctis laughed.

"Shut up" Harry grumbled as he got up and made his way to the park.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cupboard Under the Stairs**

Three weeks. Three weeks since Dobby had appeared and ruined everything. three weeks since Harry had to go back to the Dursleys begging on hands and knees to be allowed to stay. Three weeks of being locked in his cupboard with only a piece of bread and a glass of toilet water each day. Three weeks of Noctis laughing at him for being pathetic and not standing up for himself or yelling at him for the very same reasons. Yes Harry James Potter's life was hell.

**Mindscape**

Boredom. Complete and utter boredom is all that Noctis was aware of. He spent time mocking harry and making his life hell but it got old fast. He learnt to manipulate the mindscape he was in and created worlds within it. He even created people for these worlds and watched them go about their lives. He watched as a young merceneray fought against a sorceress, as a young thief fought for a princess and a woman fought for her sister. And yet he was still bored.

Noctis wanted out. No matter what he tried though he did not have any power here compared to Harry. Several times he had attacked the little wimp only to be restrained. While he could do almost anything in the mindscape Noctis hated it because none of it was real. Noctis's life was hell.

**Cupboard Under the Stairs**

Bang Bang Bang. The door to the cupboard was flung open and bright light poured in blinding Harry in the process.

"Are you..."  
"...All right Noctis?" two familiar voices asked.

"It's Harry not noctis" the boy said weakly.

"Ok..."

"...Whatever. are..."  
"...you..."  
"...ok?" By now Harry's vision cleared enough to see that the two voices belonged to Fred and George Weasley.

_"Haha they are asking if you're ok? You are all skin and bones, covered in bruises and a total wimp if you didn't make mom cry i would be killing the person who did this to you right now."_

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Got a letter..."  
"...from Dumbledore..."  
"...asking us to..."  
"...check on you" they finished.

_"What's the old man planning" _Noctis asked suspiciously.

Harry ignored him and weakly pulled himself up into the light causing the twins to gasp. What they saw was a young boy who was almost literally skin and bones, was covered in bruises, by the way his shoulder looked it was most likely dislocated, his clothes were covere in his blood, piss and crap. Harry Potter looked like hell.

What followed was a lot of cursing and swearing before the twins grabbed Harry and pulled him outside and into a car that started to fly.

"Wh-what's going on?" Harry asked.

"We're bringing you..."  
"...to our place."

* * *

Hey i am starting to realise that this story id getting harder and harder for me to write so it is up for adoption. If no one adopts it I will try to keep updating but I make no promises what so ever.


End file.
